


I Know You Can See

by judgebunnie



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgebunnie/pseuds/judgebunnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is being watched.</p><p>Fic Prompt: John is being watched, every minute of every day (and night), and he really, really enjoys it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You Can See

It took some getting used to, but eventually John got accustomed to the idea that he was being watched. All the time. Privacy was a concept that was dead. Every move and conversation was recorded and examined for habits, intent and possible threats.

After a while he came to actually enjoy it, the constant presence that was heavy all around him. He would find himself glancing up to the camera now and then, when there wasn’t a number. An acknowledgement. I know you are there, I know you can see me.

And at night, when he sinks slowly down onto Harold, heavy breathing and the sharp pressure of being entered, he’ll see a small red light blink on out of the corner of his eye. The webcam pointed in their direction. He’ll smile and roll his hips in a quick movement that drags a ragged gasp out of the man below, hands clutching at his lower back as he puts on a show.

He is being watched.

**Author's Note:**

> Fast and dirty fic. I kinda like the idea that John has a thing for the Machine watching him. Big thanks to Leupagus for making sure I spelled things correctly. <3
> 
> Fic Prompt: John is being watched, every minute of every day (and night), and he really, really enjoys it.


End file.
